


A Promise Made

by Alaxamber



Series: Laserblast's Perplexity [5]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bath Sex, Betaed, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Foot Jobs, Heartache, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber
Summary: Venomous needed to tell his partner...something, anything. His "sleepwalking" fits had gotten worse and it was becoming a real problem. It wasn't even sleepwalking.It was… that Shadowy Figure inside of him taking over. The voice would fill his mind with amazing ideas, promised once unobtainable powers, but at what cost?He needs to tell Boxy what's going on, but will Shadowy Figure let him say? Shadowy had become more demanding and made sure to control what he was able to day to Fink, but perhaps if he was careful he could drop hints?Tonight is the night, he's going to buck up and explain as much as he was allowed. The missing time and anxiety are getting to be too much, and with the looming threat of tomorrow, it was time.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: Laserblast's Perplexity [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949647
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	A Promise Made

A Promise Made

  
  


He needed to tell him something. He needed to make sure his Boxy knew that something was happening to him. Something that made each time he blinked an anxiety. 

His sleepwalking had become day walking. It wasn't even sleepwalking. It was… that Shadowy Figure inside of him. Talking to him, telling him he could give him unlimited power. Sometimes he thought he was only asleep for a few moments, but looking at the clock showed him it had been three hours. This caused him to try and go minutes without blinking, watching the clock. 

But right now, he needed to talk to him, away from everyone. After finishing up their daily chores, their children are taken care of and nothing too pressing to draw either attention away. So he set up another bath, the ones that they usually had before the weekends with KO had been so very enjoyable. 

-

Venomous had let Boxman take the reins of their still new relationship. Neither called it dating or friendship, it was a partnership, something both of them could easily say, and something that made it just easier, no expectations.

No expectations, but also no communication. It was something Venomous found both pleasurable and rather worrying. Neither seemed to want to breach the subject of taking things further; the taller male assumed when Boxy was ready things would move a bit further in the bedroom, he would. Alas, each time they nearly got carried away, Boxman put a stop to it. The bird adjacent would slowly break the kiss and breathe deep gulping breaths. Everytime he would breathe like this, his mismatched hands would freeze and Venomous’ own would move from wherever they might have been; digging into the soft globs of his partners ass, coaxing a pebble reaction from sensitive nipples, or pulling at clothes nearly touching flesh to flesh, stopped and moved down to clasp the mismatched ones.

With both hands held they both would continue to take calming breaths; the last part of Venomous to move would be his hips, whatever pressure he had achieved was the last bit of intimacy he gave back. He never rutted, he never moved them, but he kept the pressure that he had beforehand. Between the calming intakes of air, his mouth would move to lay soft kisses across either of Boxman's cheeks, both warm from flushes, and damp with sweat, or across a collar bone. 

-

Venomous slipped into the warm water first, his day had been…lost, according to the clock. He hoped he could relax just a few minutes before Boxman joined him; he needed to collect his thoughts before he confessed. He had no idea what the next few days were going to hold, but he needed to talk to him, tell him about what was happening. 

He ran his hand through his hair, the prewash from the shower before the hot bath made it feel slippery. He let his hand fall into the water, and took one more slow breath. Every ounce of calmness he had tried to achieve left him when he heard the adjoining shower/bathroom door open and the sounds of his partner making use of the other room. 

Each long moment Boxman took, caused Venomous to fidget more, but he was thankful his mind was clear, no voice of the darkness whispering to him. It looked like he really would have to accept his "choice" tomorrow… 

He heard the shower turn on and for a second he allowed himself to get lost in a small fantasy he had always played while Boxman prepared for their baths. That maybe he would take a bit longer and perhaps he was using the second nozzle on the shower head. He let the soft smile play on his lips as he thought about the jet of water. Sometimes he would use the one he had in his own private room, and he could not help but wonder if Boxy would want him full of water. He cleared his throat as he felt his members starting to take notice of his train of thought. The shower in the other room was off already, far too quickly for anything other than a pre-soak scrub. The sound of the door opening, caught his attention but he did not turn to look over his shoulder. Soft 'pats' of footsteps came and he was happy that he had sat with his back facing the door. 

"P-PV, you awake?" The way Boxman asked was unsure, it caused Venomous’ heart to beat painfully in his chest. 

"Yeah Boxy, just relaxing" his reply was easy and he looked over his shoulder, his breath caught as he took in the sight of his partner. His body was damp and water clung to the hair on his head and the feathers that coated his upper arm, and dusted the front of his hips and groin. It was a sight he wished he could burn into his brain, into the back of his eyelids, to keep with him so when he closed his eyes things might not be as scary when he opened them. Another thing he had taken for granted. Time to just enjoy the body of his partner, the sight of the other male, illuminated by the dimmed lights of the bathroom. 

"Heh- Good, you have been busy lately." Boxman spoke with ease, as he slipped into the large in floor tub, and onto the bench seat across from Venomous. 

Boxman had a soft spot for hot baths, and Venomous found he could be very easily convinced to lay in hot water and listen to his partner talk about his plans for the next day, or for the next big sale. Anything to be close to his partner, even more so if he could sneak some naked kisses before the other pulled away.

"Box, how was your day?" His voice was hesitant as he asked the male settling into his spot across the tub. 

"Got the upgrade to work on Jethro, he can finally make those turns." His nerves seemed to also be taking him, and even though his arms were under the level of water, Venomous could see that they were tensing and untensing. Something Venomous had been noticing when the shorter male was close to panic. And Venomus found himself slipping across the water.

"Oh good, did the wheel idea work?" Venomous asked as he slowly slipped his arms up and over his partner's chest. His knees were on the floor pressing into the juncture where the bench met the floor. He moved himself forward between his partner’s knees until his nose rested near his collar bone, his hands resting lightly on either side of his hips waiting. 

For a moment Boxman didn't move to wrap his arms around Venomous' ribs, and he was worried that the sitting male would ask him to leave or pull away. Either option was really on the table, but two arms came up under the water and sat loosely across his lower back. 

"It did, PV… you didn't want me in here just to talk about the day," his words cut to the point and Venomous felt himself stiffen. He had been breathing in the soft scent of the green tinted flesh and yet his partner's quick comment had him sucking a breath through his teeth and clenching his jaw before he answered. 

"I… have to do something tomorrow Boxy, and I have no idea what will happen once I do." It was a simple admission. That was all he was allowed to give. Or else Shadowy promised something much worse. 

"You.. can't tell me huh?" The voice was small, and it scratched at Venomous, it made his throat tighten and his brows arch upward. 

"No Boxy, I can't." He turned his face to speak into the soft collar bone, his eyes staying hooded and refused to look up and over at the other male. "I wanted, one night where I won't… _sleepwalk_ and I wanted to spend it with you." As he spoke he let his lips softly brush against the flesh, he could feel the hands on his lower back clench. The feeling and the sharp intake of breath caused his heart to clench again. 

"Puh-PV… are you going to le-" Venomous hushed him with a soft 'shh'. 

"I...don't know." His body quivered against the other's frame and he closed his eyes pressing his face down to the juncture of his partner's neck. Inhaling, and enjoying the new scent of sweat that has joined the fresh soapy smell. "I just need you to know-," he pulled back and moved his hands to cup the soft round face of the other male, " something is going to happen… I can't tell you what is..." His eyes had locked with his partner as he spoke, trying to say so much more in the look than he was allowed to even think. "This _me_ , me me." His eyes softened and his brows furrowed as he spoke, his left hand tingling softly with the wet hair on the side of Boxy's head. 

"The me, that you make enjoy everyday of being a _Villain"_ Venomous continued, and leaned his head forward trying his best to push emotions that sat on the tip of his tongue, "The me that wants to wake up in the same bed as you," his thumb crossed over the black brow under his green hair, the stark contrast on his light green hued skin. "The me that wishes he had never- " his voice caught. He tried to collect his thoughts for a moment, his lip pulling up in a half smile, thankful that Boxman had read the moment, and knew he was not done yet.

"Just this is _Professor_ Venomous, your partner, and.." his voice caught again as he felt himself go partially cross-eyed. His attention caught by the soft bow of his partner's lower lip. He took a slow breath and looked back up into Boxman's eyes, "When… we can, I would… like to take your name, if you want me." He had said it, without fully intending. Sure he had imagined it before, but fuck they had done little more than some heavy petting since that night in the gardens. But he had also expected to have more time with Boxman, many things he pushed back on or away from doing, thinking he had enough time. 

Boxman's lips pulled into a wide smile and his hands moved up along Venomous back causing the thinner male to shiver. "Are you proposing to me Venomous?" With a cock of his brow he tilted his head, "For reals this time?"

With a loud chuckle and a smile to match, Venomous bit at his lower lip, his eyes caught down onto his partners lips again, "Reals this time, but I won't give you a ring until-…" his throat caught as he tried to stop his spinning thoughts, the ones that told him he could tell his Boxy anything. Maybe he could explain what was about to happen and maybe make it out _knowin_ g he would be able to take his partner's name.

"Yes, Venomous," Boxman cut him off before he could continue. And though the moment felt like they both should be grinning, giggling, happy that they were to be husbands one day. It was the 'One Day' that kept the feeling subdued neither blubbering or making grand expressions of joy or mirth, but both mouths still held a smile. 

Venomous leaned forward keeping his partner's face held as he caught their lips. A low moan escaped Boxman, drunk by an opening of purple lips and allowing a tongue to press against them. The wet touch seemed to be the answer as the seated male began to kiss back, his taloned hand moved up to clasp a fistful of black hair and his human moved to a purple hip, his thumb pressing into the angular hip bone. Both males taking their time to kiss, bottom lips tugged with a bites, tongues tapping and swirling, both knowing after hours of kissing how to pull the sounds they wanted.

Soon he was pulling back, enjoying the way his partner huffed, his breaths blew across his cheeks. "Box I would like to…" he let a smile curl his lip, his eyes flicked from the soft green tinted lips back up to his mismatched ones. "Fuck again."

There was a chuckle that bubbled from Boxman, it rumbled in his chest. "PV…" he began and stopped the chuckle turning into a laugh, as the purple male began to pout. 

"You don't need to laugh at me." Venomous huffed and gave him a mock glare.

"No PV, it's not that." His laughter had faded and his fowl hand moved from the black hair down to the pointed chin. "You have only ever asked me twice, and both times you referred to it as 'Fuck'. And last time..." it was his turn for the words to get caught in his throat.

"Last time, had saved your life. Much as it had mine." Another simple admission Venomous thought he would have more time to say, well no time like now, "While not sleepwalking I… did some things between testing on myself, and..I was not ok. I felt like I was just… " he huffed a laugh and pulled back onto his heels kneeling in front of the sitting male. "Sleep walking my way through life. Until I really woke up in the Gardens." He lifted his hand from the water and rubbed his temple. A soft headache, a warning he may start to say too much. 

"I forgot you read that," his partner gave his own laugh but this one was bright for a moment before he seemed to remember the mood, "I had been contemplating going back to the nest, selling everything, and just…" he gave a shrug and lifted his fowl hand from the water his human hand buried itself quickly in the damp plumage, a simple sign he was close to becoming too anxious, and needed to get his hand away from the new growth of feathers. 

Venomous gave him a warm smile as he crept forward again, his hands soft but firm as he pulled Boxy’s human from the feathers, "I am quite amazed you have saved me so many times Boxy." His words were said as he looked down at the water lapping his partner's chest, he tried his best for his gaze not to seek out a nipple. "Boxy, I am scared that-." He admitted before he moved upward, pulling himself partly from the water so his knee now rested between the thighs of the seated male. "I can not let you save me this time." 

That stabbing pain hurt, it caused him to quickly grasp his head, hissing but internally begging _'Please, I won't again,'_ no more pain came. Sucking in a breath through his teeth, he pushed back his wet hair. He looked back at the concerned face of Boxy, his hands had both come up like he could have done something in the mitts of pain. 

"Sorrey," he cleared his throat and one hand came up to rest in his fowl hand "And I want to… give you a chance to know it is me." His voice had gained it's sad quality again. He fully leaned against his now fiancé's chest and his arms had rested their bent elbow against upper chest, leaving Boxy's hands to wrap or to sit limply like they were. 

"I," one hand did come up to gesture at his chest, "am still not-" his voice squeaked and his multi tone brows had drawn upward. "heh-Ready" Venomous could feel his breath quicken and a slight sense of panic seemed to roll off of him.

"Boxy, wait." He said firmly as he leaned back again to cup the soft cheeks and lean the other head back to match the gaze. "I would never use the unknown of tomorrow to get you to open again to me Lord Boxman." His voice was firm and he waited a long moment to make sure that sentence had set before he continued, "I am offering myself to you,"

"You… what?" A bit of surprise made the question squeak, before he let out a loud uncomfortable laugh rubbing the back of his head. "I took you for a top only."

"Boxy, I have much to show you." There was a heat in the voice and in his gaze. The knee he was resting on tried to push a bit further but there was resistance. He could feel heat pulse down his spine and settle again in his lower stomach. "I a few… things after the gardens," he curled forward and nuzzled the bio-metal rim of an ear. "I would like to ride you Boxman. Here or in one of our rooms, somewhere, anywhere." He tried his best to keep the desperation from his voice. 

"PV, you mean it? You're not pretending?" There was strong nameless emotion in the way he asked, his brows were both raised but were pulled in the middle. "Cause if you are…. I don't know what I'll do this time." 

"I mean it, Boxy. Do you think I have the chance to be everything to you," he asked as one of his hands moved from cupping Boxman's face up to softly tangle in the green hair, "because you mean everything to me," he admitted making sure to say it while he locked eyes with his partner. His tongue flicked to wet dry lips. 

"If you ever walk awa-"

Boxman's sentence was cut off by another press of lips. Venomous chest could tighten no further, and the pull between his chest and mind to say what he wanted too was too strong. He could get through this by taking the coward's way and kissing his partner again. He didn't know and he could not offer Boxman another false hope, or something he couldn't live up to again. 

Boxman did not try to start his sentence again, both of his hands had fallen down to the thin hips, thumbs pressed into the angular point of hip bones. Their mouths fell back into a well known rhythm, and instead of breaking the kiss, he pulled the hips forward. The slight press of two semi hard cocks pressed into his stomach caused his hands moved back and down, grabbing handfuls of firm thighs and easily moved the male down to have him straddling his waist, knees on either sides of his thighs on the bench. 

"Boxy, do you want to?" His voice was breathy as he kept his hips angled back, and even though he could feel that his tips were brushed lightly on his thighs he did his best to remain calm, not not rut into his partner's stomach like he wanted to. 

"Heh- thought pulling you down-" Boxy's face had flushed, and his gaze had moved from the other male down to the water.

"No, Boxy it wasn't. But if you're not ready to agree, I can wait. I will wait until I can no longer," he leaned forward, his voice low, the way he heard made it sound nearly like a purr, "Then I will take you Boxy." He chuckled at the swallow he could feel send a shiver over Boxy's frame. "No, I would wait another day." He amended and kissed the spot under the BioMetal rim of his ear. 

"Heh" Boxman gave a soft laugh and turned nuzzling into the side of Venomous' neck, his mismatched hands moved so a thumb could rub at his hips, and nails could scratch at the tops of his clenched ass. His nose found the spot below Venomous’ jaw and throat, and his teeth nippled at the Adam's apple on the lilac length. "Shouldn't I be asking you, to fuck you then?"

"Boxy, are you stalling?" There was a gasp mid sentence at another sharp bite to his throat. Mismatched hands dug their nails and talons into the flesh of his hips, and pulled them forward. Pulling Venomous up and off of his lap, so their groin was pressed on the soft fluff of his stomach. 

The feeling of a fist wrapped tightly around both cocks that pressed against his stomach caused Venomous to stop his movements his body becoming still as his attention treated to both focus on the hand finally on him, and the sentence he knew he needed to get out. He looked down at his Partner his brows drawn, "Please Boxy… " he whispered. Fear boiled in his stomach still, even as he felt his members harden the rest of the way. He normally didn't beg, he knew when Boxy said no, he would follow it, but just now he was lost. Boxy's hand wouldn't slow the strong firm strokes. Never had his partner gone this far _naked_ , and the feeling of skin on skin was one of the best feelings Venomous had felt in a long while, it filled his stomach with more heat and made him slightly light headed. 

"I feel like if I say yes, I expect something to happen tomorrow…." His voice didn't match the long, even strokes. “Like this is… the end of…" he left the words hanging as his fist loosened and gave the lengths an extra long slow pull, "I can't say yes knowing that."

The hands that had been on the rim of the tub clenched, "I- " Venomous' throat closed at the mixed signals. On one hand, Boxman was talking about not agreeing but the other was literally tugging his cocks under the water, their slightly callous fingers rough on the soft skin. Venomous felt a whimper leave his throat as the hand continued under the water, "Boxy, I want you, " he gasped his hips jerking upward into the hand as it gave a twist near his tips. "I- am getting mixed.." a groan interrupted this time as the hand picked up rhythm. 

"And I am going to get you off. Then maybe you will talk to me." While his voice was small, his words put another stone in his stomach. It took alot for him to pull his face back from the small juncture it was in, and took even more for him not to thrust up into the hand.

"Boxy,... I told you… " he gasped between his words as the hand worked him at an increasing rate. "I won't get off," this time his hips bucked up again and his eyes clenched shut, both movements telling him he was fully living. Each hand motion adding to the heat, each tug causing his testes to pull higher up, "Until you," his word stopped again as he rocked up once more, "Agree…." Venomous, lost his words as the hand moved quicker and Boxy's mouth moved down his chest. Small bites and nips, accompanied more moans, until the teeth of the sitting Villain was against a lavender nipple. "Wait Boxy…" he gasped again, his body quivering again. 

"Venomous, I want you to come," The words simple and firm, caused the heat to tighten even more. 

Another bite against his nipple and he felt foolish that it only took a few tugs, bites, and hot words, and he could come undone. But he had really tried to stay firm, even as the voice and command mixed in his brain.

Until "I said now, Venomous," and the taller male was moaning, curling his body forward. It had been so long since another hand had touched him it made it more intense as the heat flared harder in his stomach and his hips lost their slight rhythm up into the hand. Venomous cried out the moment it all broke for him, jerking his hips forward once and a brush against the soft expanse of his partner's stomach he was cumming. Both tips spreading their seed as the hand slowly milked them, the essence mixing with the hot water. The rush of pleasure caused tears to collect in the purple male's eyes, he kept them shut as he whimpered his way through the hand making sure he had cum completely. 

"Boxy, why did you?" His voice was thick and he took a moment to clear it, before opening his eyes. A soft frown slipped on his lips when he felt his tears track down his cheeks, finally free from the closed lids. 

Boxman was not looking up at his partner, his head was down and it looked like he was looking at the water, small blots of white yet to be dispersed. 

"Boxy?" Venomous sat back down on the waiting thighs, and tried to ignore the stab of pain when he noticed that even after getting him off, Boxy had great self control, his cock had not even emerged yet. He moved his hands to lift the downturned head, and once he did he noticed matching tear marks. "Why are we crying?" It was a silly question, but one that caused both of them to laugh and smiles to pull wide for a moment, before Boxman's hands switched to one on his hip and the fowl one coming up to rub away the new tracks down his own face before whipping them away from his partner's.

"So-something bad is going to happen." It sounded like a question, yet at the same time it sounded like a simple explanation. Another tear fell from the red glass eye, tracking over the BioMetal. "And you can't tell me, right?"

Venomous jaw worked at the question his brows furrowed, but he knew what he wanted to say would be too much, and what he could say was far from enough. "I love you Lord Boxman, I can't-" his words were cut short by another crashing of lips, the surprise caused a squeak in his throat as he pushed back kissing the other male like he had earlier. His arms wrapped around Boxman's shoulders and he pushed his body as close as he could drinking each moment of the kiss.

It was over too quickly for the purple male's liking, but he pulled himself away when Boxman broke the lip lock. His breath coming in quick pants that made the slight film of sweat over Venomous’ skin too cool and caused a shiver to shake his body. "Boxy?"

"You've never said that." There was a blush across his partner's cheeks, his eyes held more unshed tears.

Venomous' head cocked as he blinked a few times down at the male, his face was a careful mask, "You're the second I ever have…. " His words careful as he pulled his hands back and the feeling of rocks in his stomach became more like a hole or a pit that sucked away any of the post orgasm bliss from his limbs, making them match his stomach in feeling like lead. "I am sorrey Boxman, I know you hate most of those feelings." He continued to speak but his gaze had fallen away and now also watched the water, but how it lapped at the skin of his partner. "I wasn't sure, when or if-"

"And you chose now?!"

Venomous swallowed but did not lift his gaze, his throat burned as he tried to keep more tears from spilling, as always post orgasm Venomous was a little emotional, and the build up to now was not helping. "I- did not intend-"

"You didn't mean to say it?" The hurt was obvious in the voice.

Venomous' chest hurt again and he finally looked up at his partner's eyes, the mask he himself had been trying to keep, seemed better fitted on Boxman's face. An odd sight, sure, but the seated male only had tears in the corners of his eyes and the rest of his face held not another lick of emotion, the hands that once had been at his cheek and hip now both sat limply on purple hips. "Stop. You are putting words in my mouth." He requested, and he saw the small frown tilt their lips. "I have always meant to say it, just never found the moment." Small spots of color appeared on his cheeks, "And I can't lie to you and say nothing bad will happen." 

"That you want to leave?"

There was a look on Venomous, and an emotion he could not explain in his chest, his body still felt like it was heavey and the weight that had sat in his stomach swirled making him slight nauseus. "I- no.. but you…" his voice was choked until it settled on cool. His body moved to try and pull away, but the hands on his hips only tightened. "Boxy, I can't leave if you don't let go, haven't you've played enough? I think you have made your piont." Emotions and conflicting feelings of wanting to pull away, but also the soul clutching need to bury his face back in their chest. 

"You've had ample… " Boxman stopped and kept his grip on Ven’s hips. "I want you to say it again." He looked up at Venomous, a smile spreading his lips, "I don't want you to leave," Demands and requests were normally what he did, living with Boxy, he had found the other male barely did either. 

"Boxman, I-" confusion was still on his face as he settled back down onto the soft thighs. And while his limbs didn't feel like lead anymore and the weight in his stomach had begun to dissipate, his heart hurt that he could not agree to the second request.

"I love you," Boxman's hands on his hips moved to run along his sides, "I love you," this one was breathy as each hand ran nails and talons across his back. "I love you," he arched upward, closing his eyes, as he let out a soft moan the same hands now pressed against his upper chest, scraping nails here now. "Boxman," he hissed as the nails scratched across his nipples. He lifted his hips, bucking as the nails scratched across again, " _I_ won't leave," he gasped, it was a promise he knew he could hold, no matter what tomorrow or the consequences of his 'choice' brought, he would make Boxman leave if it came to it. 

With low moan and a subtle movement of the thighs trapped between his own knees on the bench, a new warmth joined the water. WIth slight surprise, Venomous looked down between them into the water like he could see in the darker shadows. While he could not see he could feel under his still lifted thighs, a cock that making its presence known by tapping against them. 

"You sneaky Bird," Venomous hissed and sat back down on the thighs, trapping the length between his ass cheeks. "I thought I had done nothing to you." He rocked himself down on the cock, hissing again with the thumbs scraped at his nipples again. 

"You really think I wouldn't get hard after watching you?" Boxman let out a groan and shifted his hands back down to thin hips. Pressing him down and rutting into the warm cheeks. "I had a hell of a time keeping it in" he grunted again as Venomous stopped his rocking motion over the dick.

"I won't," Venomous whispered with a smirk, his brow arching high, rubbing himself again, letting a lewd moan escape him. 

"Fuck, PV, I want you now," his hands where tight on the hips, thumbs digging, a sharper point and a crescent impression drawing small points of blood just under the skin, "but I want you on a bed." He grunted as he bucked up into the cheeks again, his talons biting hard enough to break the skin. 

"Boxy," the name came out more as a gasp, the points of pain on his hips he leaned forward and cupped his partner's face again, "I am yours for all of tonight," he whispered against the BioMetal ear, "Could you do both?" His own nails now scratched at the jawline he was holding. 

"Heh- maybe?" 

Venomous could feel the warmth spread over the face of his partner, the soft laugh in the voice also made a smile come to his lips. He stopped his soft scratches across the neck, a sound choked in his throat, as Boxman ground upwards once more. "I used the second nozzle," he nipped at the metal moaning at the push of cock between his cheeks.

Swift movements had him lifted from Boxman's hips, and placed on his back outside of the tub, his ass just at the edge. Boxman looked down at him with a smirk that sent delicious chills up his spine. 

"Stay," the command was simple, and caused Venomous to catch his lip, he nodded and watched with curiosity as the other male moved to the side of the tub and pulled himself up and out.

"You're handsome Boxy, and fucking sexy as hell." The compliment was easy and he found his hand moving over his stomach to softly tease at one of the tips of his still soft members. 

"Heh" he could hear the discomfort in his partner's laugh as he shed away for a moment, opening one of the drawers on the cabinet on the closest wall. Venomous had never opened them, the ones on the other side were towels, and he did not normally take baths down here, this was a special place. "Sorrey, but you're the one with the looks in this partnership, I'm just the muscle," as Boxman turned, his cock bobbed proudly from the nest of soft white feathers and green hair, bouncing with each step back to the water. Carrying an unopened bottle of lube as well as protection, he leaned down and placed them next to the other male sitting on the edge of the tub, before climbing back down into the water. 

Venomous laughed softly and shook his head pulling himself up onto his elbows, one of his legs extended toward Boxman, his toes softly brushing the head of his cock under the water. The pressure caused Boxman to stop and cock a brow, which was returned with a smirk as the other foot slid through the water and both sets of toes pressed on either side of the thickness. 

"Cob PV, how are even your toes experienced?" The standing male wheezed as he pressed himself against the feet under the water, enjoying the way they slid the balls of their feet along either side. 

"Confidence, not experience." His feet moved a bit quicker still smirking at his partner, "And I can say with _confidence,"_ as he said this he put one foot under the cock and used his other to rub the top, pressing its tip near his ankle, "I have never done this before." He blinked slowly, giving his partner a look from under his black lashes. "Do you like my feet, My Lord?" While his tone was low and the heat in his gaze apparent, he could not help the small chuckle at the use of the first part of his name. 

"Cob…" he had still not moved forward, seeming to be caught by the rhythm of the feet. After a long few moments his hand wrapped around the thin ankles, stopping their motions, "too close," he grunted and used the hold to lift them away. He kept a hold until on the bench with his partner's calves up on his shoulder, settled infront of his legs kneeled on the bench. He leaned to grab the bottle, and opened it with ease before coating his human fingers.

Venomous' breath sped up as he waited for him, he did not test the other Villain again but he craved to touch him. He could feel his members give a twitch of interest against his stomach. 

A gasp broke the silence when cool wet fingers touched his hole, the ring quick to give against the press of a finger. He gave his partner another smirk and met his eyes, he dropped his jaw and let out another gasp, making a show of how much he enjoyed the press of a thick finger inside of him. His legs moved from Boxman's shoulders to rest their heels on the edge of the tub. 

Once it was seated, the finger moved in a mock of slow thrusts, Venomous dropped his head back, and his knees spread wider as his heels dug into edge of the tub to push himself onto the finger. "Nngh" the sound strangled as the finger pulled back to push in a second one, the burn was there but it only caused him to buck down. He could feel his cocks starting to engorge again. 

Motion caught his eye as he looked back up, Boxman's attention was where their bodies met, his two fingers had waited just a moment before pulling back and scissoring. The other hand had moved from holding the rim of the tub to down below the water, holding something else. 

Venomous could assume Boxy's fowl hand was holding himself back near the base and if wasn't for the fact want that cock in him _now_ he would have tried to see if he could get Boxy to cum without even touching him again. "Cob Boxy, just your fingers are thick…" he groaned again and blinked slowly once more up at his partner, when their eyes met again he pushed down on the invading digits, groaning louder this time "And I still need one more before I can take that thick cock, huh Boxy?" 

"PV" he huffed and looked down at where his hand was pushing, "Shut up, or I will cum before I get in…. " his voice was low as his fowl upper arm seemed to tense. 

"Boxy," he whispered and pushed himself down on the fingers again, "Hurry, I want the third," his voice teasing and the look in his eyes coy. 

The mixed eyes locked with his as he roughly pulled the two free, only to push the three back. The stretching burned again, and the sudden invasion caused Venomous to drop back on his back, his hips bucked upward, "Fuck " He cried out loudly his body quivering, both of his members filled and laid hard against his stomach. Another cry erupted from his once the digits were fully seated, widening him. They began to press and work against a spot that sent small sparks across his vision. "Fuck," another gasped curse as the thick fingers spread him wider in quicker thrusts. 

"Could you come from this?" Boxy asked, thrusting the digits quicker, pushing into the spot with each shallow thrust.

"Ah, fuck," Venomous' body quivered and his hips seemed to move with their own mind, pushing back and making the press of fingers harder within. His hands scratched at the floor, and his head rocked side to side. "I… might." The words were gasped out between moans, he could feel the heat from before returning in his lower stomach, but it tightened deeper, not in his balls, the sensation causing his eyes to open and more loud groans to escape. "Oh fuck, yes…" he gasped again pushing himself roughly on the fingers. 

"Cob damn it." Boxy groaned his hand pulling away, to grab at the bottle and protection. He moved to stand more so he would be at a better level, he tossed the condom onto the purple stomach, "Put it on me," before the entire demand was out of their mouth, Venomous was curling upwards, both hands fumbling with the wrapper.

It took a few tries for him to finally open it and look back up at the standing male. With ease, he curled further up to press the protection on Boxy's tip. He looked up with a small smirk and went to lower his head but a hand in his hair roughly turned his face up to look into the mismatched eyes, "I will cum the moment you try that." For a moment Venomous looked up at his partner taking in the sight of his chest heaving, his skin damp with the same sweat that stuck his green hair to his forehead. After a moment one hand came up to wrap a tight grip at the thicker base wet and dripping from his opening, it caused a hiss from the owner but they did not correct him. The other hand, careful to not add more pressure, pushed the condom over the tip and in a fluid motion down the rest of the shaft. 

Another hiss had the hand in his hair unfisting and a pressure on his shoulder told him to lay back. A responsive soft moan left Venomous as he did so, looking up at Boxy as he took hold of his ankles once more. 

That was about the last clear image as Boxy moved his knees to one side, his calves over one shoulder and a wide blunt tip pushed its way into the well stretched entrance. It kept going where the blunt thick fingers could find his spot but not much further, "Nnh, fuck," his throat worked around words as the pressure did not let up and the cock kept going. 

Another gasp and his hands were scraping against the floor again, finally he felt the press of thighs against his own. He opened his eyes to look up at his partner, tears collecting again at the corner of his eyes, but it was more from the new deeper fuller feeling, and the burn that had yet to cease. 

Boxy finally opened his eyes and let out a long breath, his eyes taking in the body laid out before him. His human hand moved and lifted one of Venomous' waning members, "Did you have both in the gardens?" His voice was low and his jaw looked tense, he also looked as though he was fighting to keep himself under control.

"No," Venoumous shook his head and gave an experimental squeeze at the cock seated deeply within, causing the fowl hand on his hip to bite talons into the purple flesh again."I would've-" the words where sucked from him as Boxy pulled back slowly, "can you add more-" the question didn't have to finish as Boxy grabbed the bottle of lube and drizzled more onto the darker purple rim. 

"You would've what?" Boxy asked as at half way out his hand grabbed Venomous' hip again and sheathed himself fully in a fluid push. The male on his back cried out, his back bowing as the head scraped perfectly across his bundle of nerves. He did not pull back yet, giving Venomous a chance to breathe. 

"Fuck-" he panted before he blinked slowly back up at Boxy, "Would've fucked you on both," his voice not more that a groan as he finished his previous thought. One purple hand came down to wrap around the rehardening lengths near the base making them both stand. "You're cock-" the word lost in a gasp as Boxy began to withdraw. "Feels so much bigger than these," he gave them a loose pump while he kept eye contact, until his partner pushed back in, his head pressed back on the floor as his eyes clenched.

"You flatter me," Boxy grunted out, taking another moment before pulling back again. "Those together make quite a monster, PV…" he gasped out pushing back in, more words where cur off by a,

"Shut it Boxy," the command came little more than a hiss as he used his calves up on the shoulder and his elbows against the floor to push himself rougher down, "And Fuck me." He looked up with black blown pupils, his face darker maroon on the tops of his cheeks, matched his bruised bottom lip that he had been apparently chewing on. 

"P-ffP" It was an odd sound in the back of Boxy's throat his mismatched hands moved to collect Venomous' hips digging points into the flesh again. "Fucc" the squeezed as he began to use the leverage to pull back and fuck his hips forward in him.

No more words escaped them, as Boxy set a brutal pace into Venomous, rolling the hips hard to thrust into the willing hole. His nails and talons biting even sharper into the flesh, the scent of blood came but neither could tell if it was from the scratches on his hips, from their lips that they could feel had small punctures from their fangs or from Venomous hands as they clenched against the floor. 

"Cob, Boxy" was all he was able to gasp out. He could feel his stomach hot and tense, his cocks both oozed against his stomach, matching the darker purple flush across him. He gasped again and opened his eyes, their gaze locked as he bucked his hips down. "Love you," moaning as he rolled his hips, not allowing him to pull back just yet. 

"P-Puh- PV," he managed. His chest was heaving and the muscles of his upper chest and shoulders strained, they had already been on display as he fucked earlier but now as their breathes had become more ragged and sweat glistened along the wide broad chest they were more pronounced. His hair was a mess, his face had its own red spots on the tops of his full cheeks, and his green tinted skin looked redder and hot to the touch. "Fuck, lu-" his voice hitched as he pulled back, "PV, ganna…" 

"Yesss Boxxxy," he felt the hiss of words leave him as his hand scrambled up from the floor and grabbed at his lengths squeezing the bases, before squeezing the cock inside. "Coming…" his back arched, his body tensed and he could swear the entire room had turned white. The roar in his ears was nearly too loud to hear the matching strangled cry pulled from his lover's mouth, as they bent now using leverage with knees on the floor to bend the purple male, fucking into him in quick hard shallow thrusts, each one as as he was bent trying to to catch his breath and clear his sight sent more sparks behind his lids and he found his cries become loud sob like moans.

His hand left the spent cocks and grabbed Boxy's upper arm digging in his own nails, in a passable mimic of the mismatched of nails and talons still using ther grip into the skin to keep a tight grip not allowing him to move as he kept fucking. "Love you," he was able to manage his eye barely open as he felt like the cock and body above him would cause him to bend and fold in on himself, lost in the sparks of over stimulated pleasure from the quick hard assault Boxy was currently undertaking. 

Looking up again he began to keen, his inner muscles clenching in an odd fashion, something he had never had. "Oh please" he begged no idea what else his partner could do, every movement felt more perfect than the next. "Please please…" his body tensed his inner muscles did the same. A near cry was pulled as the tension snapped in his lower belly and he was coming once more, though no more cum joined what was already streaked across his lower stomach, his cocks did give a valiant twitch from their already softening states.

He had no idea how many thrusts it took for Boxy to join him, but soon his mouth was caught in a kiss and he could feel the cock twitching within him.

The kiss was long and only broken by Venomous, who pulled his head back and wheezed softly, "I won't be much use if you keep folding,"

"Oh sh-" the short male pulled himself up to his knees and gave his lover a wide smile his face still flushed from excretion but now with a touch of embarrassment. "Sorrey PV. I know I gained more-" his words yet again cut off with a press of lips.

"Nonsense." Venomous' tone said that there was no room for disagreement in the matter. "And when we get back to your room, I would like you to fold me as much as you would like." There was heat in his gaze that even though his body would rather curl in on itself and sleep, he also wanted to make the most of… what felt like last night. "And fall asleep atop me, I just need something softer than the floor."

"Sleep?" The voice was hesitant as Boxy stood to pull off the spent protection before his cock took it within with it. 

"Yes sleep, Boxy. "He chuckled and sat up wincing as his muscles already ached from the floor. Though, this was an ache he wouldn't mind feeling again, and again. "After we see if we can get you going a second time." There was a good nature to his teasing, and it caused both men to stop what they had been doing to give each other a warm smile. 

"The real question," he walked to collect a towel and what sounded like a few other items. Venomous laid back on the floor, the cooler temperature felt nice on his heated flesh. He looked over and watched his lover, his eyelids heavy as he blinked. "Is not if I can for a second," Boxy turned with his collection in hand and strode back.

' _He walks like someone who just had a really good fuck_.' The thought had him chuckling as Boxy spread put his sentence, never lacking in the theatrics.

"It is if you can go for a third." 

*-*

A third, or more really, the fourth sent the purple male into sobs. He clung to his lover but the tears did not fade into wakefulness and soon Boxy was not holding a sobbing mess of a man in his arms but a deeply sleeping male. One who whimpered when he rolled off and away. Who made an even more pathetic sound when he crawled out of the bed to clean himself and grab a cloth from the bathroom. 

Boxman came back in, holding it close to keep it warm and sat on the edge of the bed. The sound of a rattle came from the other on the bed and had caused him to sit ramrod straight and look back over at the other form. He was still sleeping curled in on himself, there was no tail present under the hem of his shirt. With a soft chuckle he climbed further on the bed and rolled Ven onto his stomach, amazed the purple male was out so hard he could manhandle him like this and it caused a second flush to come to his skin. Something he would have to remember next time. A small jolt of pain crossed his heart, something bad was coming, and he could only hang on.

He rested the warm cloth on the smooth hip and ass of his lover, running it over the streaks of cum that had leaked free. They really should take it easier on their protection, or get better ones. He cleaned the thighs and inner cheeks before turning the form again, this time his lover whimpered again and used his arm to hide his eyes away and nuzzled his pointed nose up into the new warmth. 

He chuckled softly to himself, making sure to select one of of his newer memory banks for these new ones, stifling a yawn behind his hand. Just a bit more cleaning, and he could enjoy his new bed mate. There was a painful beat across his chest as he ran the cloth over the soft purple stomach and thighs, careful not to touch the two, probably over sensitive, lengths. 

'Just go to sleep, enjoy what you can right now…' he found himself thinking, a frown came to his lips his throat giving a painful burn. 

Once he deemed his lover clean, he tossed the cloth off to the side and crawled up to the head of the bed, pulling at his blanket up and over them both. Tears had collected in the corners of his eyes as he pulled at the thin frame sharing his bed, surprised when he didn't pull away, instead turning quickly and pressing close to his naked chest. 

He was surprised by the cool feeling of Venomous skin, he had thought it would still be heated like his own, but no, the cool feeling, while it caused him to shiver, also had a soft sound of contentment pulled from him. The tall frame had wrapped itself in such a way that he just had to tilt his head and he could bury his face in the black tangles of sweat soaked hair, and who could tell if a few tears joined the moisture? 

"I love you too Venomous" his voice was soft and he knew he needed his PV to hear him. When he was not snoring softly into his chest. He hoped he would have a few moments in the morning…hoped.

*-*

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
